Hospital
by Teh Grammer queen
Summary: The housemates survive the the bus accident. But can Vyvyn and Rick survive sharing a hospital room? Soft Vyv x Rick. Nothing graphic or too mushy
1. Chapter 1

"Oh man, this is real heavy guys, like, ow, which of you guys has the bad karma? 'Cause you're bringing everyone down man."

"Alright Neil, I think we've had enough drama for an afternoon without listening to you."

Rick was stirred by the familiar voices, he felt like half his body was on fire, but he didn't dare to chance at opening his eyes. Who needed the hot summer sun in their retinas when they were already feeling this crummy? Rick didn't.

"Bloody hell it 'urts! This is a load of bollocks is what this is! Where's a doctor when you need one?"

"You're the medical student here aren't you Vyvyan?"

"Well, yes Michael, but it's not like I go to class do I?...... Oi, why aren't you in pain from burns like the rest of us?"

"Never mind that Vyv, I think we need an ambulance."

Rick heard the sound of sirens approaching the top of the cliff. Right on cue. It was although Mike had complete control over the situation. The people's poet couldn't lay idle by why someone else stole his leadership!

"Ergh….. " Rick shifted his head to see everyone else, with the exception of Mike, lying motionless on the ruble in too much pain to move. Mike was waving down paramedics from atop the steep cliff they had seemingly moments ago plummeted from. "Now look Neil, we're all in tewrible pain just 'cause you had the bwrilliant idea to go steal a bus!" Rick winced silently, still feeling dizzy from the pain.

"What? But it was your idea Rick! Why do I –"

Neil was cut short as paramedics arrived at the scene requesting they don't move, due to the state of their burns.

For once Rick was almost happy for a reason to keep quiet.

They were piled into two ambulances. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Rick was only vaguely aware that he was sharing his ride with Vyvyan.

"Why do I have to be in an ambulance with that bogey bum?" Vyvyan's voice was wavering in Rick's ear, due to both Vyvyan's own pain and Rick's muffled senses.

A paramedic was applying first aid to Rick's burns. It was by far the first soothing feeling he'd had since moving in with his housemates. He was all to use to his body coming into contact with sandpaper and glass. Rick more often than not wondered why Vyvyan would abuse him like that. Smart, talented, not to mention handsome, Rick figured he had it all, what was not to like? Maybe Vyvyan secretly fancied him. You know, you always hurt the ones you love. Maybe.

"I know he's a ruddy prat and everything," Vyvyn's voice was a much quieter tone than usual, ", but if you let that prick die I'll have to kill you."

Rick blushed silently, making his burnt right cheek tingle painfully. Wait, why would he assume the statement was about him? Oh well, Vyvyn's nothing but a bloody nuisance anyways, and obviously a little girlie too. Yeah. The people's poet doesn't care what Vyvyn thinks of him in any way. Even if it is in a slightly…… nice….. way.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until Rick woke up that he figured he must have passed out. There was a faint beeping next to him and the foul smell of the hospital surrounded him. College students weren't deigned to be in this sort of….. _clean_ environment.

His body felt well enough to take a shot at sitting up. He had dressings on the most part of his torso, and then on his right shoulder up to his cheek. A glance around his surroundings showed he had his own room with a private balcony and TV. Well, it would have to do; it's all the fascist government can afford for the kids these days.

"Oh you're awake! Do you feel ok to move?" A very attractive nurse had entered the room.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I can move more than enough for _you._" Rick chuckled obnoxiously; it was just like those pornographic magazines. The nurse _always _goes for the patients.

"That's good then! We can put you in a room with one of your housemates."

Rick began to protest, but fumbled his words in hysteria, eventually sulking as the nurse wheeled his bed into a room further down the corridor. He caught a glimpse of Neil in one of the passing rooms, and snippets of Mike explaining to another attractive member of hospital staff how he'd escaped injury.

"Made a bargain with the man upstairs I did. He told me I had unfinished business and I'm very sure it had to do with you little lady."

Rick motioned that he wanted to go back. If he wasn't sharing a room with Neil then there was only on other housemate left.

"Aw no bloody way! That bastard will send me into a relapse if I'm near him too long!" Vyvyn didn't try to hide his protests, looking at Rick with utter disgust. Rick creased his face in mocking response, regretting it as the burn dressings shifted painfully.

Both avoid each other's gaze and the pair sat in a silence of contempt.

"Not that I care about anything you have to say, but how have you been Vyvyn?" Rick stated maturely.

"Bloody brilliant, until you came through the door."

Rick silently fumed, and then remembered what he had been thinking in the ambulance.

"Do you fancy me Vyv?"

"What?!"

"Do you fancy me? 'Cause you're always so wrude to me, and you know what they say, you always hurt the ones you love." Rick said very matter of factly. He braced himself for whatever Vyvyn would have to say in response, and even thought of some very snappy come backs. But nothing came. Rick chanced a glance in Vyvyn's direction. Vyvyan was looking away, and Rick couldn't see any portion of his face past his very messy, but still somewhat spiked orange hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was woken in the night but loud yelling.

"Sod off you bastard!"

Rick sat up, in defensive mode, expecting Vyvyn to be lashing out at staff and all too likely to take further anger out on him. But nothing was happening, and Vyvyn looked peacefully asleep. Well, as peaceful as one could look asleep with star shaped studs in their forehead and flaming hair. Peaceful, until another snap broke the silence.

"Don't touch him you fascist prick! Rick! Rick….." Vyvyn trailed off.

Rick was all ears now, and frankly chuffed that Vyvyn was having a dream that involved him. People do only dream about people who are important you know?.... Right?

"Don't hurt Rick….. not Rick…."

Rick began to blush again, his barely healed burns punishing him for turning red. Rick almost felt like he shouldn't be listening, but he was never one for maintaining other people's privacy, especially if that private business was about him.

"I don't mean it! I never mean it! He's not a prick…….Just……No don't hurt him please…"

Vyvyn looked to be working up a sweat in his nightmare. Rick wasn't sure if he was supposed to worry. He was about to reach over to shake him awake, but sense caught up with him. Waking Vyvyn would be like walking into suicide and a bed-pan across the face. There was no need anyway, as Vyvyn's murmurs began to fade.

Rick woke the following morning, again, thanks to Vyvyn's noise. This time, he was eating broken pieces of the hospital's china.

"What on Earth are you eating Vyvyn?"

"The portions they give you are crap, and I'm still hungry!"

Last night's events eventually caught up with Rick.

"Oh, well, it's a shame you woke me up you see, I was having the most wremarkable dwream wreally. Did _you_ have any dwreams last night, Vyvyn?" Rick's attempt at being non-shallot always went in vein.

"Yeah, I did as a matter of fact, a ruddy good one too! You were getting tortured by some guys I see at the pub! Brilliant!" Vyvyn looked very pleased with his response.

"Wreally? 'Cause you seemed to be sweating quite a bit, like people do when they're having _bad_ dwreams, about people they _care_ about." Rick's ego was swelling by the second, and just has he had when Rick asked if he fancied him, Vyvyn didn't make a response, at least, not instantly.

"Shut up you poof, why the bloody hell would I care about you? I'd have to be ruddy mental!" Vyvyn wrinkled his nose in anger, but Rick saw a tinge of pink gather on his cheeks. It was all well and good for Rick to mock, but he couldn't deny certain fancies he had for his housemate either. If anything, the esteem boost Rick was getting from this wasn't from Vyvyn's humiliation, but more from the possibility that his deeply closeted fantasies could potentially play out. Potentially.


	4. Chapter 4

Days turned into weeks. Well, only two weeks, but that's enough for a plural. Rick was thoroughly astounded by his own recovery.

"It's because of my genes you know, all good healers in _my _family." Rick snorted, and continued to think on how great he was, the other housemates looking rather indifferent.

"I dunno if I can take much more of this. Nurse! Nurse, take me back to the room! I wanted to come outside to _escape _that twat!"

"Oh come on Vyv, just enjoy the fresh air-"

"Shut up Neil!" Vyvyan proceeded to throw a glass at Neil's head, which shattered. "Now where's the bloody nurse? NURSE!"

Rick leaned towards the door , and saw the nurse was being held up by a very persistent Mike.

"Don't you worry about them sweet cheeks; they're as jolly as Christmas."

Rick didn't mind being out in the garden after two weeks inside, but he would never say so in case that was taken as him agreeing with Neil.

"Well you guys are really bringing me down, you know, I shouldn't have to sit here and have a really bad time when I could be inside watching the aquarium."

"Why don't you go do that Neil?" Vyvyn stated in his most sarcastic tone.

For a moment Neil looked confused, then noticed the crutches next to him.

"Oh. Right. I'll see you guys later then."

"Don't you go thinking you're better than us, Neil, just because you can walk while we're still confined to wheelchairs, 'cause you aren't wreally!" Rick snorted, satisfied with his efforts to exude his dominance for that morning.

Then there was silence. This was odd between Vyvyn and Rick, as normally there would be insults with a dash of violence. Rick had to admit, the tension between the two of them had built since they'd been sharing a room, and it wasn't an angry tension.

"So…. It's a nice day out here isn't it Vyvyn?"

"It's shit."

More silence.

"I guess we'll be getting crutches like Neil's next week Vyvyn. As soon as I can move about on my own, I'll be going swriaght to the cafetewria to complain about the amount of gelatin in the vegetawrian gruel. What are _you _going to do?" Rick rambled, trying to break the awkward silence between him and his housemate.

"I'm gunna give you a big girlie kiss on the lips, you pansy. Now shut up before I rip your jaw out." Vyvyn shouted. Avoiding most, if not all, of Rick's mixed response of rage, confusion and excitement.

"But wouldn't that make _you _the pansy, Vyvyn?" Rick mocked, inwardly feeling excited like a little school girl.

"Nothin' wrong with that, Rick! You got a problem with pooftas? 'Cause you shouldn't beat yourself up like that."

It took Rick a second to figure out he's just been called a homosexual. But he didn't retaliate, because Vyvyn didn't, really. Vyvyn didn't say he _wasn't_ a pansy. No. Not in the slightest.


	5. Chapter 5

So the day came, where Rick and Vyvyn started their physiotherapy with crutches.

"This is a load of bollocks." Vyvyn grumbled as doctors helped him hobble on crutches, in a way that wouldn't disturb the burn dressings on his thigh.

Rick's insides were twisting and he was shifting in his seat uncomfortablely. Would Vyvyn really dare to _kiss him_? It'd had been at least a month since they were in hospital and Rick couldn't help but notice Vyvyn adjusting to his presence, next to him, every morning and every night. Vyvyn had even had a (somewhat) civil conversation with him about cornflakes.

"Wow, chill out Rick, it's like, only walking you know." Neil mentioned as Rick stumbled ungracefully into the common room after his first session, yelping in pain.

"Shut up Neil, it's these bloody crutches; no one taught them how to work properly." Rick was in fact a lot edgier than normal if possible, it wasn't helped by the fact he couldn't cross his legs or fidget due to consequential pain. "Gosh Neil I hate you! All you do is mope and try to make everyone else feel as bad as you! Well it's not going to work with _me_!" Rick stood again and stormed out as effectively as he could in his current state, leaving Neil in utter confusion.

Rick wandered back to his room, in hopes to perhaps take a nap, but instead was welcomed by an unknown whack to the head.

"BORED bored bored bored bored….. BORED bored bored…." Vyvyn was chanting, swinging one crutch like it was nothing more than a piece of string, leaning fully on the other. Hospital property came crashing to the floor, and Rick kept low to avoid further blows.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing? You are damaging hospital pwroperty, Vyvyn!" Rick squeaked with rage

"Since when do you care about the fascists, Rick?" Vyvyn replied sarcastically.

Vyvyn flopped, fed up, on his bed, and Rick figured it safe to painfully compose himself.

"_I'm _going to have a nap, _if _you don't mind! So I would apwreciate it, if you could shut up fwrom here on out!" Rick mumbled irritably, falling on his bed, turned away from the punk.

"But Rick, I'm so bored! Who else am I going to beat the shit out of?"

"I don't _know_, go see what Neil is doing."

There was relative silence for a while with the exception of Vyvyn's childish whines and groans of boredom. Rick resolutely ignored him, keeping his eyes firmly shut in an attempt to just fall asleep. If Vyvyn was going to kiss him, there was no way he would give any indication that he wanted it, or was expecting it. Even if he secretly was.

"Oi Rick, you bastard!"

Rick ignored him.

"Don't ignore me you bloody prick!"

Rick continued to ignore him, eyes pursed shut, until he felt a weight plop on his bed behind him, at which point he shot up, and turned painfully fast.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off my bed this ins-" Rick was cut short. Then tensed. Then fidgeted a little, before relaxing into Vyvyn's kiss.

"I _told _you I was bored you poof!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rick felt awkward for the next few days. Normally a kiss would be something he'd brag about, but not one from Vyvyn.

After the kiss, Vyvyn had smirked at Rick with satisfaction, while Rick glanced about in a daze. Vyvyn said one, and only one thing relating to it before going about his normal business.

"Pansies aren't so bad, are they Rick?"

Now, a few days later, it still hadn't been discussed; it was as though nothing had happened. All four of the housemates were in the hospital common room, and things were very normal. Neil was pre-occupied by his self pity, Mike was only visiting to play peacekeeper and chat up the staff, and Vyvyn was busy picking his nose and feeding the bogies to SPG. Rick would have appeared the normal tense and fidgety, but inside it was a very abnormal tense and fidgety. Was it just a prank? Was he just bored? What did he mean by 'pansies aren't so bad'? Does Vyvyn actually have those sorts of _feelings_ for Rick? Or is it just all a cruel joke?

"Oi bogey bum! What you staring at?" Vyvyn remarked, staring at Rick with a look of repulsion on his face.

"I don't see why it is _any_ of your business." Rick retorted, before snobbishly hobbling out of the room, leaving the others quite undisturbed.

Rick decided to sit in the garden and ponder some more. Maybe the people's poet would write a poem about his inner conflict and turmoil within the health care system. It would no doubt be a raving success.

Rick woke some time just after sun down. He hadn't even noticed he was falling asleep. He stood, irritated that he'd lost the whole of his afternoon, and that no one had bothered to come wake him. The hospital was quiet without any visitors, most patients in their rooms having tea. Rick arrived back at his room to find Vyvyn relaxing casually. In _Rick's _bed.

"You prat! Get out of my bed!" Rick squealed.

"Oh, Rick, I've been waiting fer you!" Vyvyn sat up, and wriggled sideways, patting his hand next to him, gesturing for Rick to sit down.

Rick slowly and cautious put his crutches out of Vyvyn's reach before sitting on the edge of the bed, leaving space between them. Vyvyn closed the space by putting a friendly arm around Rick's shoulders.

"Now, I know it'll be hard for you to adjust to being a girlie little poof, I mean, actually speaking. You've been acting like a girlie little poof since I've known you-"

"Yes yes, get to the point!" Rick said irritably, shrugging off Vyvyn's arm, unsure of what he was being told.

"Don't wet yourself there girlie! I'm just saying that I'm your boyfriend now and you'd better bloody well get used to it!"

Rick flushed an embarrassingly bright shade of pink

"B-b-b-b-boyfwriend?! What are you talking about _boyfwriend?_"

"I'm talking about that time I kissed you, I thought, maybe, just maybe Rick isn't such a massive dong, and I could stand pounding him every night. So now, you're my boyfriend!" Vyvyn said somewhat excited, as if he had come up with the obviously sensible solution.

Rick just stared.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't unusual for Rick to have a hard time trusting things that Vyvyn told him, he had many validating reasons as to why he was so resisting of Vyvyn's supposed propositions.

"Where's Mike? Where's Neil? They're hiding in here aren't they? Oh you're trying to make a fool out of me aren't you Vyvyn? Well it won't –"

Vyvyn planted another violent kiss on Rick's lips. It was short, but passionate.

"If I was pulling a fast one on you, would I have done that? NO! So stop being a bloody chicken and just agree with me!"

Rick started to relax a bit, his ego starting to swell again. _Vyvyn _was propositioning _him_, he had the upper hand in this situation and could twist it any way he wanted!

"Well, I'm not sure Vyv, will you still be waking me up with a chainsaw every morning if I'm your _'boyfwriend'_?" Rick scoffed, very proud of himself.

"Of course I will! Just 'cause I fancy you doesn't mean you're not a prick!"

Rick recoiled in a huff.

"Well then! I'll just tell the others what a girl you are and you'll be evicted from the house and they'll be thanking me for telling them such shockingly important facts about their so called fwriend!" Rick blurted out hurriedly in order to maintain his position of power.

"So? I don't care what they think, and if you go do that, not only will you not get to sleep with me every night, I'll kill you." Vyvyn stated, unnerved by Rick's threats, tugging on one of Rick's pigtails in an odd, affectionate way.

Rick fumed at his loss of the upper hand, and it was true, though he still wasn't keen to admit it, he wouldn't mind having Vyvyn of an evening once they got out of hospital.

"Alright, fine fine fine fine fine! You can call me your boyfwriend, but you must not, and cannot tell the oth-"

"I can? Great!" Before Rick finished his sentence, Vyvyn interjected and bounced over to the door, yelling down the hall, "Oi Neil! Rick's my new boyfriend!"

"Oh, right on Vyv!" Neil's faint reply drifted from down the corridor.

Rick steamed silently where he sat.

"Settle down girlie! We've gotta get you rehabilitated fast so I can take you home!" Vyvyn's strange mixture of happy and malicious excitement frightened Rick slightly. But he supposed he got exactly what he wanted. It wasn't like he could have ever kid himself into thinking being with the punk in the romantic sense would be easy. So he might as well stick with it.

Vyvyn seemed quite unfazed by his healing burns as he paced the room without his crutches, but his excited ramblings ended as quickly as they started, crawling into bed shamelessly next to Rick.

"You can't sleep in here! There's not enough wroom!" Rick whined.

"There isn't?" Vyvyn replied threateningly, his fingers getting dangerously close to a pair of medical scissors used to remove dirty dressings.

Rick didn't complain after that. In all honesty, it felt nice to share his bed Vyvyn.


	8. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

A YEAR LATER

The four housemates were doing well, or, as well as the four of them ever did. Their daily activities were not interrupted by their new scars and fear of busses.

"Morning Michael!"

"Alright there Vyv."

"Neil! Where's my breakfast!?"

"Calm down Vyv, never mind that I've been up all night cooking and having a really bad time, it's just that –"

"That's enough Neil! No one cares!"

Rick went back to his note pad, scribbling poetry. Vyvyn sat down heavily beside him, snatching the pad from under his pen.

"Isn't this nice! He's writing a little girlie poem about me! Ha!" Vyvyn snorted, using one hand to hold the note pad up high, the other to restrain the struggling Rick.

As Vyvyn read, his expression softened that tiniest bit, before shoving the pad back into it's owners arms.

"Thanks for that, you Mary. Very touching." Vyvyn mumbled between inhaling cornflakes.

"Well you weren't supposed to wread it yet, because it wasn't finished and it was a pwresent for our…. Errrm…"

"Anniversary?"

"Yes yes, that!" Rick flapped his arms, trying to hide his blush. He still didn't like using the lingo associated with being a couple in front of the others incase it somehow detracted from his dominant stand point as leader of the house. He often wished he was like Vyvyn, in that he didn't give a rat's bum about how other people felt about….. well, anything.

"I have a present for you too Rick! But it's in the bedroom, so come on!" Vyvyn grabbed Rick violently by the collar and dragged him unceremoniously from the room.

"Vyvyn! Ixnay on the Ousemateshay!" Rick screeched.

"You're alright Rick, it's healthy." Mike said, undistracted from his morning paper.


End file.
